


No Words Needed

by thankspizzaman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankspizzaman/pseuds/thankspizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry doesn’t know why the news of Eleanor and Louis’ break-up makes him relieved and happy, it just does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Larry Stylinson
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Language, Angst, Fluff (at the end)

Harry doesn’t know why he gets butterflies every time Lou touches him, he just does. He doesn’t know why Louis’ smile makes his day a little more bearable. He certainly doesn’t understand waking up in the middle of the night, flustered because he dreamt of Lou’s perfect lips on his own. He doesn’t understand the feeling that rises every time she comes over, hogging all of his best mate’s attention. Or maybe Harry does know, has been guessing for a while, but is too scared to admit it to himself, let alone accept it. He’s forced to face the music, however, when the news of their break-up came and, instead of comforting his obviously distraught friend, he mentally celebrates Lou’s new single status.

———-

Saying night to his other bandmates, Harry opened the door to the flat he shared with Lou and stopped at the sight in front of him. His usually smiling best mate was sitting on the couch, bags under his eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. Glancing warily at Lou, Harry hesitantly closes the door and walks over to the distressed man in front of him.

“Lou, Boobear, what’s wrong? What’s happened? I thought Eleanor was coming over.” He asks, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch Louis was currently residing on. When he didn’t reply, Harry gently placed his hand on Lou’s shoulder, hoping to offer some nonverbal comfort.

“Lou, answer me. What happened? Why were you crying?”

Louis started, alarmed blue eyes locking with Harry’s own jade green ones as if just realizing Harry was there. Harry felt his heart break at the overwhelming waves of pain that were crashing in that sea of blue. Harry felt himself drowning in the ocean of emotions, none of them readable expect for the pain.

“Hazza…” the word came out an anguished whisper and it was all Harry needed to wrap his arms around the seemingly fragile shoulders of the older boy.

“It’s going to be okay, Boo. Do you want to talk about whatever happened?” Harry asked nothing but concern and sympathy for the apparently broken man in his arms.

“I… El, she… she cheated on me. I don’t… I have no idea why. I… I read some sext she sent to the other guy… and when, when I confronted her… she, she said… she said it was obvious that she was… a beard… and that she… she deserved to be… to be happy.” Louis confesses, almost as if the words were physically killing him as they stumbled on the way out of that perfect mouth of his.

“Louis, Boobear, I’m so, so, so, so sorry. You don’t deserve that. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever had the pleasure to know and Eleanor is a right idiot if she thinks she’s found someone better than you. If I… If it were me in her shoes, I’d thank whoever is up there for giving me you. Honest.” Harry says, hoping to cheer his friend up.

“The worst part is when I asked her what the hell she meant by her being just a beard, she just laughed at me. She pointed out how I never spent any time with her, that I was always blowing her off for y- for this other person. She said that I was so obvious that even our fans can tell our relationship wasn’t real. And I just sat here, thinking it over and realized she was right, Haz. She was right.” Louis replies, ignoring Harry’s mini-speech, knowing none of that was true.

“Oh, Lou, that still gave her no right to do what she did. From what it sounds like, you truly cared for her until today. That was just cruel and selfish of her. You didn’t deserve that. She doesn’t deserve you.” Harry exclaimed, upset that anyone dared to hurt this childlike angel in his arms, pissed that anyone dared to hurt his Louis.

Harry felt hot tears seep through his shirt and decided it was time for Louis to go to bed. Getting up onto his feet, he grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him to his bedroom. After tucking him in and turning off the light, Harry turned to exit the room but was stopped by a hand enclosing on his wrist.

“Hazza, please, don’t leave me alone.” Louis whispers, sad eyes locking with Harry’s.

“Love, I need to take a shower. I promise I’ll sleep with you right after. I stink. You don’t want to sleep with someone who smells like dog shit, it’ll be like sleeping with a homeless person.” Harry halfheartedly cracks the horrible joke, trying to lighten the mood of the room up. Despite it being a horrid joke, Lou manages to crack a smile, loving how concerned his best mate is for him.

“Okay, but hurry back. No jacking off to dirty thoughts about me, you hear?” Lou halfheartedly jokes back, the conversation with Eleanor and the revelation that came with it still burning in his mind.

“You wish, boo.” Harry replies, walking out of Lou’s room and into the bathroom they shared. As he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he couldn’t help but wonder who was this person that drove a wedge into Lou and Eleanor’s relationship? Was it a friend from before X-Factor? Was it one of the stylists they had? Was it some random fan he had connected with? Harry also couldn’t help but wonder at the frustrated feeling he felt as he pondered on Louis’ secret love. Shaking himself out of it, Harry turned off the water and quickly got dressed, desperate to get back to his distressed friend.

Opening the bedroom door, Harry was amused to see Louis asleep, mouth opened slightly, looking completely and utterly at peace, just like an angel. Harry shook his still damp hair once more before sliding in between the covers. He grinned as Lou shifted a bit and buried his head into Harry’s side, reminding Harry of a little child sleeping on his parent’s chest. Weaving his arms around the still sleeping boy, Harry closed his eyes, thoroughly exhausted from the day’s events. The last thing he can remember thinking was his gratitude towards Eleanor for breaking up with Louis since Harry had Lou all to himself again. And that was how Harry wanted it to stay for a long, long while.

———-

Harry woke up the next morning to cold sheets and an empty bed. Sighing, he got out of bed and sluggishly made his way towards the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of an almost naked Louis trying to cook breakfast.

“Morning, sweet cheeks.” Harry says, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Morning, sleepyhead. Sleep okay?” Louis asked, flashing a bright smile towards Harry’s direction.

“I did, did you?” Harry asked, concern faintly lacing his voice, last night still fresh in his mind. The question caused the older of the two to pause momentarily before smiling at the taller of the two, confirming he had, indeed, slept well.

“Yeah, I did. Haz?”

“Yes, Boo?”

“Thank you.” The gratitude in those two small words made Harry’s stomach clench in the most pleasant, yet frightening, way possible, leaving Harry more confused and flustered than he had ever felt in his two years of his questionable friendship with Louis.

“No problem. I’ll always be there for you, Lou. You know that.” The words, although said with a smile, held a tone of seriousness that Harry didn’t use too often.

Louis slid the egg omelet and bacon off the frying pan and onto a plain white plate before sliding the plate over onto Harry’s place mat. Harry hesitantly poked at the food in front of him as if afraid the food would jump up and attack him, making Louis smile fondly at the curly-haired lad.

“It’s not going to attack you, you know. I may not be able to cook fancy meals like yours but I know how to cook an omelet.” Louis told him, causing Harry to lock his jade green eyes with Louis’, a sheepish expression on his face. Dropping his gaze yet again, Harry cautiously took a bite of the food in front of him, eyes widening slightly when he realized just how good the omelet actually was.

Louis felt satisfied with himself as he watched his best mate shamelessly dig into the meal in front of him, smiling fondly at his childlike actions. He felt such a wave of fondness and adoration for this amazing creature in front of him, Lou had to drop his gaze as the accusations his ex-girlfriend had thrown at him made their way back into his thoughts, forcing him to hold back a groan as he wasn’t quite yet ready to deal with the implications of those very claims.

“It’s only slightly creepy that you’re watching me eat, smiling at me like a love-struck fool.” A deep voice exclaimed, pulling Louis from his thoughts with a start.

“You love it really. My creepiness is such a huge turn-on for you.” Louis replied, totally not fighting the blush that threatened to make its way up his neck because that would be a total girly thing to do. Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

“Do we have any band stuff to attend today?” Harry asked, wide green eyes looking up innocently.

It was moments like this when the age of how young Harry was, how young they all were, when the last remaining strands of their childhood was taken from them and they were thrown into a cruel, harsh world with nobody who understood except the five of them. And yet, if he was given the chance to go back in time and not go to his audition that day back in 2010, he wouldn’t take it. Regardless of how tough it might get at times, Louis wouldn’t ever ask for another life. He couldn’t imagine living life with Harry or the other boys. He didn’t want to ever have to wake up one day and not see those green eyes looking at him, an amused smirk on those perfect lips, or walk into the kitchen to see Niall’s head in the fridge yet again or have Liam tell him for the millionth time to act his age, he’s twenty years old, for fuck’s sake.

Shaking his head, he replied in the negative before digging into his own plate. He could feel eyes boring holes onto his face and swallowed his mouthful before looking up at his band mate.

“Who’s the creepy one now, Hazza?” Louis teased, smiling as he noticed Harry’s cheeks become redder than usual.

“Piss off.” came the mumbled response of the embarrassed curly-haired boy in front of Louis.

“What do you want to do today, Haz?” Louis asked, getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

“I just want to have a cuppa and watch T.V. Ooh, we could snuggle!” Harry exclaimed excitedly, getting the kettle and putting some water to boil for the tea.

“Fine, but I’m choosing the movie!” Louis called as he ran from the kitchen to the living room to pop the movie in.

Harry entered the living room ten minutes later carrying two steaming cups of tea and a bowl of chips, Doritos, Louis and his’ favorite. Harry smiled as he took in the shorter-of-the-two boy position on the couch. He was sitting with his legs crossed, wearing a smile so big Harry was surprised it didn’t hurt.

“HAZZAAAAA!! Hurry up, sweet cheeks, I want to have some cuddly time with my bestest mate in the whole world!” came the impatient whine from the childish boy.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. You chose The Notebook, didn’t you?” Harry teased, smirking as he sat down next to the hyper man next to him, putting the chips and tea on the table.

“Yes…” came the hesitant answer. Harry just smiled and put an arm around Louis’ shoulder, pulling him closer into his side. His smile got even wider when he felt a warm weight on his right shoulder as Louis rested his head on Harry.

“Well, are you going to play the movie or we just going to sit here staring at the T.V. all day?”

Louis ignored the comment and pressed play, snuggling even more into the radiating warmth that was Harry. Louis particularly liked these moments when they lay together, nobody mattering to them but the other. In moments like these, the world dissolved and melted away into the background, as if it never existed to begin with. It was in these moments that Louis truly felt peaceful and content. It was as if a sudden warmth was seeping through his whole body, chaining him down, making it nearly impossible for Louis to try and get up for fear of breaking this peaceful bubble they always manage to create around each other and let reality come crashing back in.

Sometime during the movie, Harry glanced down at Louis only to find the starling blue eyes glancing back at him. They held each other’s gaze, the warmth both of them were feeling increasing in intensity as they continued to look into the other boy’s eyes. Louis licked his lips, causing Harry’s gaze to lower until he was staring at those lips, those perfectly formed, soft-looking lips. The last thing Harry can remember thinking was how wrong it was to try and kiss your best friend before he leaned forward slightly and captured those amazing lips with his own, wondering how Louis managed to taste so delicious and pure and so… Louis. He felt the warmth exploding inside him in a dizzyingly happy way as he felt those sinfully delicious lips press back against his own, returning the kiss.

It wasn’t a passionate kiss full of lust and longing. It was a slow, burning kiss that left a longing in its wake. It was sweet and innocent with just a hint of sin. It held all the passion and longing and pure love they had been holding back, keeping the less-than-platonic feelings at bay for fear of rejection by the other. It whispered soft promises of love and support and soothed their irrational fears. It created a bond that was as strong as the sun on a clear day at noon and as impossible to break as a child trying to break a rock with his bare hands. It held all the excitement of a first kiss and all the experience of partners of twenty years. It opened so many new doors, shined light on so many new possibilities neither knew existed. It was everything a first kiss should be and more.

Harry felt strong hands grip his face and relaxed into the soft touch, in return placing his hand on Louis neck, lightly stroking Lou’s jawline with his thumb. The need for oxygen became too strong to ignore, forcing Harry to reluctantly pull away from this breathtaking, perfect man in front of him. He opened his eyes, once again meeting the gaze of those very familiar striking blue eyes, yet he was taken aback by the intensity of emotions he saw in those cerulean orbs. Love, adoration, hope, devotion; every emotion Harry felt Louis’ eyes reflected.

Harry pondered for a moment on what to say. He wondered if he should confess about the confusing feelings he felt ever since they met on X-Factor or try to brush it off as nothing. Then he realized that nothing he could ever come up with would describe even one-thousand-billionth of his feelings for the silly but perfect man he knew so much about. In that moment, as they looked into the other’s eyes, reading everything they couldn’t find the words to say and returning them back with their own eyes, both knew that no words were needed, for they had each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
